valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Dylan
Dylan is an Einherjar and a major character from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. He is a Heavy Warrior and is automatically recruited in the Royal Underground Path. Personality A dutiful and somewhat grim warrior, Dylan is fiercely loyal to both his homeland and Alicia's cause. He is aware that the gods have a tendency to use humans as pawns for their own ends and is very much opposed to this, but he also sees the error of Barbarossa's ways in wanting to save Dipan at the expense of the rest of Midgard. Moreover, despite being one of Silmeria's Einherjar, he is not afraid of admonishing her when he believes that she takes things too far. Background/Storyline Dylan lived about a century prior to the events of the game and was a loyal knight of Dipan. Silmeria recruited him upon his death and, when she rebelled against Odin by helping the Lord of the Undead, Brahms, Dylan served as a hiding place: Brahms' soul was fused with his own. This caused Odin to use the Sovereign's Rite to transmigrate Silmeria into the body of Princess Alicia of Dipan, along with all of her Einherjar. But the procedure went awry, and Silmeria remained conscious. Chapter 1 Silmeria is able to materialize Dylan when she finds his sword in the Royal Underground Path, as Alicia and Rufus attempt to travel to Dipan to gain the aid of King Barbarossa against Odin. Contrary to most of Silmeria's Einherjar, whose souls have partially deteriorated due to her incomplete transmigration into Alicia's body, Dylan's soul has remained strong - possibly because of his bond with Brahms - and he is thus able to remain fully materialized at all times, unlike the other Einherjar. Still loyal to his homeland, he pledges allegiance to Alicia and vows to help Dipan in its hour of need. Chapter 2 Dylan finds Dipan much as he remembers it and volunteers to guide the others through the city and the castle, which they find curiously empty. Alicia suggests looking for her childhood friend, Dallas. Rufus has mentioned that Dipan may be preparing for war against the gods, and Alicia thus believes that Dallas may be able to provide information on the situation, as he is one of Dipan's Three Mages. All she knows is that their laboratory is underground. Dylan remembers the location of a former dungeon, where he proceeds to lead the party. On the way, they encounter monsters, and Alicia is horrified by the idea that her father may be keeping them as guards. However, the truth proves to be even worse: once the party reaches the laboratory, they realize that the monsters were actually being produced by the Mages. At this point, they are attacked by a particularly large specimen, and Dylan realizes, with some surprise, that he is able to communicate with it, most likely because it is undead and therefore able to interact with Brahms' soul; a fact which he, however, keeps hidden. Once the monster is defeated, the party proceeds into the laboratory proper, where they find Dallas. As Alicia confronts him about what they have just witnessed, Dylan finds information about the Dragon Orb among the Mages' research and suggests that they could be attempting to use it for their own ends. This angers Silmeria, but at that moment, King Barbarossa arrives. Seeing that Silmeria is still within his daughter, he refuses to acknowledge her and orders his guards to arrest the party. As they flee, they are temporarily halted by Hrist, who has been pursuing Silmeria in the hopes of bringing her back to Valhalla, but she is forced to retreat as Barbarossa's men close in. As the party is cornered by Walther and Gyne, the two elder Mages, they are suddenly teleported out of the castle by Lezard, who has been posing as the Mages' apprentice. Once they are safe in the Lost Forest, Lezard explains the king's plan to use the Dragon Orb to create a closed timeline independent of Yggdrasil, thus freeing Dipan from the influence of the gods. Silmeria suggests that they look for the Orb themselves, reassuring a concerned Dylan that she merely intends to protect the Orb from both Dipan and Odin. Later on, as the group makes camp in the forest, Rufus wonders whether Silmeria can use her powers of object reading to read another's mind. However, when she offers to try, Lezard, Rufus and Dylan all refuse, each thus indicating that they have something to hide. Chapter 3 Lezard leads the party to the Serdberg Mountain Ruins, the last recorded resting place of the Orb. Inside the ruins, they encounter Arngrim and Leone, two mercenary treasure hunters who offer to team up in order to stand a better chance against the monsters in the dungeon. Dylan is initially reluctant to trust strangers, and especially Arngrim, whom he considers boorish and disrespectful, but Alicia persuades him to let them join, as she believes that they are not after the same thing. Unbeknownst to them, Leone is actually Hrist in disguise; Silmeria immediately recognizes her, but does not act upon her knowledge, fearful of a confrontation. At the summit of the ruins, the dais that was designed to hold the Orb is empty, and Silmeria determines that it has been taken to Audoula Temple on the Lake. As the party exits to ruins, a brusque comment from Arngrim to Rufus prompts Dylan to call him a graverobber, which causes a scuffle. Leone suspects that the party does not trust her and her partner, and asks Silmeria to read their minds, addressing her as a Valkyrie, even though this has not been specified before. Silmeria obliges, but does not find anything, whether because she intends to maintain a façade, or because Hrist blocks her powers. To defuse the situation, Dylan apologizes to Arngrim and shakes his hand. While exploring the Temple, the party stops to rest. A comment from Leone on Alicia's courage prompts her to reveal the party's real goal. Arngrim likens it to treasure hunting, but Alicia exlaims that she is trying to avoid war with the gods. Leone comments that it is a nobler goal than graverobbing. Alicia then says that she considers her and Arngrim as allies of Dipan, not thieves. Arngrim appreciates the thought, even though he doubts its sincerity. Rufus then reveals Alicia's identity as the princess of Dipan, saying that Arngrim should be thankful, as the acquaintance may prove profitable to him. Dylan notices that Leone does not seem surprised by this revelation and calls her out on it, whereupon she fibs by saying that Alicia has a certain air of royalty about her. The dais in the Temple is also empty, but Rufus is forced to reveal his true identity as a half-elf and a replacement vessel for Odin after accidentally coming into contact with it. Silmeria admonishes him for this, but Dylan comments that she is being disrespectful to someone who is fighting for her cause. However, she retorts that Rufus' stake in the matter is personal, which he confirms. The party proceeds to Surts Volcano Caverns, only to find yet another empty dais. Their next destination are the Crawsus Forest Ruins. As they make camp along the way, Arngrim asks about Dipan's grudge against the gods. Dylan explains that it dates back to the time when a Valkyrie forced a king of Dipan to become an Einherjar against his will. Leone involuntarily displays some discomfort at this news, suggesting that Hrist may have been responsible for this deed. Dylan explains that Odin has been heaping wrongs upon humans, which is why such grudges arise. Over the course of the conversation, it is also revealed that Dylan is an Einherjar, much to Arngrim's surprise. The dais in the Crawsus Forest Ruins is empty once again. Silmeria tracks down the Orb to the Palace of the Venerated Dragon, but as the party prepares to leave, a vampire appears, only to inexplicably flee the scene. Leone states that, in rare cases, undead prefer not to fight; however, in reality, the vampire was intimidated by Dylan's presence (and, through him, Brahms). As the party proceeds, it becomes apparent that Odin and Freya are also aware of Brahms' presence and fear that Hrist alone might not be enough to stop him. In the Palace of the Venerated Dragon, the party finally finds the Orb. However, as Alicia attempts to claim it, Leone reveals her true colors. Infuriated by her duplicity, Arngrim attacks her, only to be killed and forcibly made an Einherjar. Hrist returns to Valhalla with him and the Orb, and Silmeria apologizes for her inaction, stating that Alicia's thoughts took over and prevented her from doing anything. This angers Rufus, but Lezard pacifies everyone by stating that they have done everything they could, considering the circumstances, and that they should head back to Dipan, which is now in danger. Chapter 4 Hrist attacks Dipan, captures Barbarossa and Dallas, and sentences both to death. Arngrim, who has resigned himself to his fate, helps her, as, apparently, do Walther and Gyne. Hrist orders them to attack Alicia and the others when they arrive, but the mages are swiftly defeated. However, this does not prevent Hrist from executing Barbarossa. Surprisingly, she grants the party a reprieve until midnight, allowing them a chance to leave. As she subsequently ridicules the mages' efforts, they reveal that they have become undead by ingesting Ghoul Powder, as they refuse to serve the gods. They then proceed to feed Ghoul Powder to Dallas and vanish. Shocked at this turn of events, Hrist also disappears, along with Arngrim, leaving Alicia to hear Dallas' confession about the king's motives. It is not long before he also transforms into an undead, but, as the vampire in Crawsus Forest Ruins, is intimidated by Dylan and vanishes. The party then proceeds to the castle, where Alicia witnesses some guards taking away her mother's casket: she has killed herself in grief. Hrist reappears, and although she claims she had nothing to do with the queen's death, Alicia is infuriated and attacks her. Walther and Gyne use the distraction of the battle to cast the Sovereign's Rite, planning to neutralize both Silmeria and Hrist. Seeing that Silmeria is in danger, Dylan releases Brahms, presumably allowing him to completely take over both his body and soul. Lezard then sets his own schemes into motion and kidnaps Silmeria, leaving Brahms to be captured by Freya. Odin plans to use his soul to stabilize Midgard instead of the Dragon Orb, which he intends to keep for himself. Battle Dylan is a rather mediocre character in the main game, as his attack multipliers are fairly lackluster. However, Full Swing is the most powerful Heavy Warrior attack, thus making him a strong asset for the Seraphic Gate. Most of his attacks are unique, with only one attack he shares with other Heavy Warrior Einherjar. He will join the party at level 1 with a Bastard Sword and Leather Mail, but no innate skills. He will rejoin permanently in the Seraphic Gate with any skills you may have taught him in the meantime. Attacks *'Absolute Strike' - Initial *'Double Swing' - Initial *'Heavyweight' - Initial *'Ground Edge' - Level 7 *'High Spike' - Level 13 *'Blast Kick' - Level 19 *'Twister Swing' - Level 28 *'Spin Edge' - Level 36 *'Full Swing' - Level 46 *'Dismember Legion' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Dylan's Soul Crush is called Violent Rage. He will say "I shall cut asunder your earthly bonds!" before using it. Bonus Items When Dylan leaves the party at the end of Chapter 4, you may receive various items based on his level. They will be automatically added to your inventory, along with whatever equipment he was wearing. *'Level 1-24:' Charge Break *'Level 25-29:' Charge Break, Expert's Experience *'Level 30-32:' Expert's Experience x2 *'Level 33-39:' Expert's Experience x2, Ambrosia *'Level 40-44:' Expert's Experience, Ambrosia, Undead Sword *'Level 45+:' Expert's Experience, Ambrosia, Undead Sword, Sword of the Meek Recruitment Dylan temporarily joins the party in the Royal Underground Path in Chapter 1 and leaves at the end of Chapter 4. He will only rejoin permanently after defeating Gabriel Celeste on the first floor of the Seraphic Gate. Etymology Dylan is a common Welsh name. It is composed from the elements dy (great) and llanw (sea) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dylan_(name). The combination is thus "great sea", and could be a reference to Dylan's strength in battle. It could also be a reference to his status as a protector of Dipan: as Dipan is an island, the sea around it acts as a natural defense, much as Dylan defends his homeland. Trivia *Dylan is voiced by the same actor as Brahms. *Dylan appears to have two large scars on his shoulders, although their origin is unknown. *Despite him being an Einherjar, Dylan's recruitment is mandatory, and he cannot be released, as he plays a crucial role in the storyline. The only other mandatorily recruited Einherjar is Mithra, even though he has no role in the storyline. *It is not specified whether Dylan voluntarily accepted to have his soul fused with that of Brahms or not. Some Japanese sources http://kingdomzeal.nulani.net/valhallaforums/showthread.php?t=1527&page=2 suggest that he was unaware of Brahms' presence within him, and his reaction to the Primordial Ooze could corroborate this. However, his reluctance to have his mind read, as well as his behavior during the Sovereign's Rite in Dipan could be interpreted as him willingly concealing Brahms' presence. *It is never explained how Alicia, Dylan and Rufus were able to escape Dipan castle after their first visit there in the original sequence of historical events, as Lezard was not there to teleport them out. Gallery File:Valkyrie_Profile_2_team.jpg|Dylan with Alicia, Rufus and Lezard File:Vp2_dylan_00.png|Dylan's in-game model File:Dylan2.jpg|Dylan is materialized File:After_escape.jpg|Dylan talks to Alicia in the Lost Forest File:Faceoff.jpg|Dylan faces the vampire in the Crawsus Forest Ruins ---- Category: Character Category: Male Category:Einherjar